


Flan

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Flan

Algo raro pasaba, estaba seguro que esa caída jugando al Quidditch lo había afectado más de lo debido. Empezaba a alucinar. A tener delirios de persecución, volverse paranoico. ¡Sólo Merlín sabía qué le estaba pasando a su cabeza!

Seguramente Hermione le diría que era normal que tuviera algún síntoma raro, que el estar bajo tanto estrés, con Voldemort queriendo matarlo cada semana al menos una vez (esta semana iban tres veces, y apenas era miércoles) ya había comenzado a afectarlo.

Pero Harry no lo creía. Estaba seguro que era culpa del golpe que se había dado.

O eso quería pensar.

Porque eso de ver a Malfoy en todos lados, en cada esquina, en la biblioteca siempre que estaba él, en las escaleras, el comedor, el lago, el campo de Quidditch y hasta en el baño, ¡el baño, por todos los magos!, no era muy normal. Para nada normal. Además, Malfoy jugaba con su mente, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Un día lo miraba fijamente, podía sentir esos ojos grises taladrándolo y siguiendo cada paso que daba. Al siguiente lo ignoraba olímpicamente y al tercero lo saludaba y le sonreía.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que era un malévolo plan de Voldemort para volverlo loco y dejarlo vulnerable. Y vaya que estaba funcionando.

Pero, un mes después, dejó de ver a Malfoy. Ya nunca lo veía en la biblioteca, comía tranquilamente, sin ojos grises acechándolo, nunca se lo topaba en los pasillos y el baño ahora estaba muy vacío… ejem. Ya sólo lo veía en las clases.

Algo iba mal. Estaba seguro.

Así que empezó a seguir a Malfoy, tenía que averiguar qué estaba haciendo y el por qué de su extraño comportamiento.

Aún creía que era un plan de Voldemort (era martes, y aún no había intentado matarlo, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal).

Finalmente, se decidió a preguntarle a Malfoy directamente. Suponía que el enfrentamiento directo era la mejor idea (no es que tuviera más ideas de cualquier modo).

—Malfoy.

—Dime, Potter. —No dejó de comer su flan. Su delicioso, dulce y apetitoso flan.

—¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?

—¿Yo? —Oh, flan, rico, rico flan—. No sé de qué me hablas, hace dos semanas que ya no te sigo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué ya no te sigo? —Más flan—. Eres aburrido.

—¿Qué?

—Me aburriste, Potter.

—No te entiendo.

—Ay Potter, no me sorprende. —Oh diablos, el flan, quedaban dos cucharadas—. Pongámoslo de esta manera, eras mi pasatiempo, y luego me aburriste.

—¿Cómo te pude haber aburrido?

—Eres aburrido. Ay, demonios. ¡Qué triste!

—¿Y ahora?

—¡El flan! ¡Se acabó! —dijo Draco e hizo un puchero—. Bueno, debo decir que al final no resultas tan aburrido. Alguien normal reclamaría porque lo estuve siguiendo, no porque dejé de hacerlo, mira que eres raro. Tal vez te vuelva a seguir. —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar—. Nos vemos luego Potter.

—¡Malfoy! Esta discusión no ha terminado.

—Pero el flan sí.


End file.
